My Little Dimension Hoppers
by Malignent
Summary: Drawn into a colorful world full of ponies, friendship, and magic. Tiny Winky what the hell have you done? I mean the last few dimensions were awkward but this is just downright silly. Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of it, I mean what could possibly go wrong in a cartoonish place like this? Rated M for possible hardcore violence.


**Canterlot Academy is where this unfortunate tale shall begin.**

"Rarity hurry up!" Pinkie pie was literally bouncing with excitement on the steps leading to Canterlot Academy. Rarity took her time walking toward the over excited pink haired girl.

"Remind me again why we had to come to school early today?" Rarity asked as she stifled a small yawn "I was very busy yesterday, and a lady of my standards requires rest."

"Because Sunset Shimmer is finally going to apologize to Chrysalis for switching out her papers on the last exam, everyone's going to be there!"

Rarity yawned again "Pinkie, don't you think that the recommended amount of sleep is more important than Sunset Shimmer's apologies? I mean she's been making dozens of them ever since Twilight came around and I don't think she'll be letting up anytime soon."

Pinkie saw her friends exhaustion and put her hand to her chin in thought. An idea quickly formed in her noggin, and she acted it out as follows.

Pinkie leaned close to Rarity and whispered slyly "I heard that Cheerilee's gonna be there..."

"So what?" Rarity asked with another yawn

Pinkie grinned deeply, "I heard she got a new dress from Prance Royals ..."

"SHE WHAT!?"

Pinkie Pie giggled "Yippee! You're awake now!"

Before the pink-haired girl could celebrate, Rarity grabbed both of her arms in a crushing grasp.

"How do you know this!?"

Pinkie Pie sighed "She told all of her friends at the party at BlueBlood's place," she said. "Duh!"

Rarity unceremoniously dropped Pinkie. The party... she had been trying to impress Blueblood for the entire party. He had acted completely selfish the entire time, and because of him she had missed out on a piece of fashion gold!

"We have to get to her!" Rarity said while holding up a fist in dedication "We must study the fabric, learn from it. We shall do this for fashion everywhere and anywhere, for the future generations who will look back upon this day with pride and admiration!"

Pinkie was about to comment on how they should get going when they heard the sound of screeching tires. They turned to see a Land Rover barreling through the streets toward the academy. There were two men at the wheel, both fighting each other for control of the vehicle. It angled toward the centerpiece statue that stood in the courtyard in front of the school, both Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasped. It got within five feet of the thing when someone slammed on the breaks. The larger figure, who had apparently never heard of seatbelts, was sent sailing though the front windshield.

He rolled away from the rover as the other man stepped out of the car. The large man had a dark grey jumpsuit on with pale skin. His jumpsuit was covered in dirt and soot. His short hair was wild and black. He also wore a pair of black goggles.

The smaller man wore a green t-shirt and jeans. He had blonde hair with green highlights. He also wore the most pissed off expression that the girls had ever seen.

"Jesus Lucky calm the fuck down." the giant man said as he picked himself up from the ground.

Lucky pointed a finger at him "Go fuck yourself Craft!" he yelled "You defended the bastard and got in my damn way!"

"Oh please..." Craft wiped some blood from his mouth "You're overreacting."

"No I think you're underreacting!"

"Pfft" Craft waved it of nonchalantly

Lucky looked at Craft with a frown before smirking "I'll make you see just how in the wrong you are." he said as he reached behind his back and pulled out two pistols.

Pinkie and Rarity stepped back a bit at the sight of guns, but Craft just chuckled.

"You're really gonna pull this shit here?" Craft sighed in his hand before holding his hands up "Fine, let's make idiots of ourselves then."

Pinkie and Rarity looked at each other with scared expressions, they had unwittingly been pulled into a high risk situation. It had been a while since Twilight's visit, they could only hope that luck was on their side and the portal was enactive.

Craft took off towards Lucky with a speed that was surprising for a man his size. Lucky started taking potshots at the giant immediately after he began charging towards him. The giant jumped out of the bullets and was able to angle himself in mid air. He propped his feet on the top of the base of the statue, and ran along the edge towards Lucky as the smaller man tried to hit him. Craft leaped off the edge of the base and went sailing straight towards Lucky. Before Lucky could shoot him, Craft sent a brutal swinging kick to his face that sent Lucky tumbling away.

The girls would have sworn that there was no way that somebody could survive an attack like that, but Lucky began getting up almost immediately after he had hit the ground. The two men faced off, preparing to go at it again, when a high pitched voice got everyone's attention.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

Everyone turned to see a young guy in a white coat and grey pants walk towards them. He had large sky blue eyes that shone a bright blue. His brown hair looked like a wavy bubbly mixture that seemed absolutely well done if Rarity was completely honest with herself. Under the coat he wore a creamy white dress shirt. The only odd thing about him was a large blue scarf that was tied tightly around his mouth, it was wound up so tightly that it seemed a wonder the guy could actually breath.

"I told you they'd be fine." said a man in a classy black suit with pin strip white lines on it, he had medium length dark grey hair and he wore a mask. The mask fit onto his face perfectly with it's appearance taking up that of a smiling man, it also seemed to be completely made up of gems. It's edges were lined with green emeralds, the center was made up of red rubies, and the smile was made up of gleaming diamonds. The skin underneath the mask looked awfully pale. His eyes actually reminded Rarity of a dead fish's eyes, they had this blank look about them. His irises were surrounded in grey pupils.

"Shut up!" said a red haired girl "This is all your fault in the first place, Catcher!"

She wore a simple red vest over a pink striped shirt and skirt. She had dark red boots on and her eyes were lovely deep red.

Catcher just chuckled "Really Heartache?" he asked slyly "You're going to blame me for your boyfriend's horrid temper?"

"You knew what would happen you bastard!"

"It's not like it should surprise anyone I mean he's an ape with a bad temper" he said gesturing to Lucky before turning to Craft "and he's a one man construction operation. I mean the probability of this happening was ten-fold."

"I should-!"

"Buddies, Buddies please don't fight!" the blue eyed man said standing in between them and pointing at Lucky and Craft "The plot only requires those two to fight."

"Tinky this is no time for you and you're wacky ideals" Heartache said as she put a fist to her own head in irritation.

"No Really!" Tinky said " It says that Lucky's going to get into the car and then-"

"Catcher!" Lucky yelled "When I'm done with this lug over here I'm driving that rover into a ravine with you strapped to it!"

Catcher only chuckled.

"Would one of you guys tell me what's going on!?" Rarity shouted to all of them. Craft, Lucky and Heartache looked at her in surprise before realizing where they were.

"What is this place?" Heartache asked as she looked at the surrounding school building. Tinky jumped up and pulled a clipboard out of his jacket before donning a pair of silver glasses.

"Canterlot Academy" he said as he wrote something in his clipboard "You can practically smell the friendship emanating from the place."

"Why did we end up here?" Heartache asked nobody in particular

"Why the story must continue on!" Tinky said suddenly dressed in Shakespearean era clothes and a deeper voice " The storyline has brought us here on the edge of a mighty battle that our dear close friends are about to enact in front of this poor defenseless Academy!"

Heartache stared at Tinky with an expression of deep confusion while Catcher simply chuckled again.

That was when Lucky made his move.

With flashing speed, he pointed one of his guns at Catcher and pulled the trigger. There was no movement, Catcher simply wasn't there when the bullet reached his position.

"I thought you'd have learned by now."

Catcher was now standing at the base of the statue shrugging. Lucky fired another shot at him, Catcher simply stepped out of the way. Instead of the regular sound of a bullet burying itself into stone, Catcher heard a strange sound and there was a brief flash of light as the bullet was sucked into the statue. Catcher cocked to his head to the side and slowly raised his hand.

Lucky was about to capitalize on the man's distraction when Craft charged right into him. Craft kept running, the force of the air pinning Lucky to his arm. As they traveled, Lucky pointed one of his pistols at Craft. Before he could fire, Craft halted and swung his arm, sending Lucky sailing into the side of the Land Rover.

"Oh wait! I remember this part!" Tinky said before turning to Heartache

She had just enough time for her face to contort in confusion before Tinky grabbed her and jumped into the back of the Land Rover.

"What was-?" Heartache was silenced as Tinky put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh."

Lucky picked himself off the ground and looked at Craft, he then looked at Catcher and got an idea. He jumped into the land rover. Craft saw what he was planning and began making his way towards Catcher. Catcher finally decided to chance it and tuck his hand through the base of the statue. His hand went straight through it as a portal opened on the base where he touched it. He raised an eyebrow under his mask as his hand took the form of something else...

"A hoof" he said to himself "No... Too cartoonish but... the similarities are obvious."

He then pulled out his hand, this thing must be studied. He must learn more of it and how he could benefit from it. He took out a pen and notepad from his suit's pocket. He began writing up various hypotheses, oblivious to what was taking place behind him.

The Land Rover roared and Tinky, seeing this as his que, threw open the back window of the rover and began setting up a large jack in the box.

Craft was finally able to put himself in between Catcher and the Land Rover just as Lucky floored it. The Land Rover sped towards Craft while Tinky set up the jack in the box in a fit of giggles. Heartache sat up and turned to the windshield only to see them barreling towards Craft, she screamed as they sped up.

Craft stood firm and raised one foot. Just as the Land Rover got close, Craft slammed his foot down. It crushed the front end of the Land Rover, sending most of the occupants flying forward. Heartache and Lucky were sent flying directly towards the portal. Catcher simply sidestepped them as they went sailing through it. Tinky was also sent flying, this time directly toward Catcher. Catcher disappeared once again and reappeared on top of the stalled Land Rover.

Tinky fired the Jack in the box, which was still clutched firmly in his hands, directly at Catcher. Catcher didn't see the massive toy until it was too late. The head of the Jack in the box snapped it's mouth on his chest and pulled him towards Tinky and the rest. Tinky entered the portal and Catcher grabbed hold of anything to keep himself grounded.

That something just so happened to be Craft.

He snatched hold of Craft's leg, hoping that the large man would keep him grounded. This proved fruitless as Craft was soon being slowly pulled into the portal as well. Soon he lost his balance, and he and Catcher were both pulled into the portal.

Pinkie and Rarity stood staring at the base of the statue, Rarity looked to Pinkie in order to confirm that what she had just witnessed was real.

Pinkie simply said "Of all the days, right?"

* * *

**Equestria, The Crystal Empire...**

"Why is it that we only find Inter-dimensional portals when you're around?" Lucky asked Tinky who was trapped underneath his jack in the box

"Because it's fun!" Tinky replied as he squirmed under the jack in the box "Everypony loves fun!"

"That doesn- Wait what did you just say?!"

"Everypony loves fun!" Tinky repeated with a wave of his arms.

Lucky stared at him for a second "What?!"

Tinky finally got the Jack in the box off him, and Lucky had to stifle a gasp.

Tinky was still wearing the same coat and scarf, but his body had taken on the appearance of a bright white pony. His brown hair had the same hairstyle, if not a bit longer. His scarf was still there and, dear god, his eyes were huge! The most startling fact was that there was a horn placed on the top of his skull.

"What the hell!" Lucky yelled as he fell back "What in god's name happened to you!"

Tinky wagged his hoof at him "Uh-uh. It's what in Celestia's name happened to me," Tinky replied with a giggle "and you may want to look at yourself buddy!"

Lucky's heart hastened as he looked down at himself. His body was that of a pony's, and it was green of all things! Before he could question the sanity of a green pony, he noticed that his hands and feet had now become hooves. He checked his head, his hairdo was still there, and it was dark green for some reason.

"Uhh... Lucky?"

Lucky and turned to see a red hoof sticking out of a pile of stuff. Lucky ran over and helped the mare out of the pile. She had red fur, and her hair was a dark red. She had the exact same hairstyle and eyes as Heartache.

"Heartache? Is that you?!" he asked fearfully, the mare shook her head

"Of course it's me Lucky bunny! Why wouldn't-" She opened her eyes

She stared at the green stallion in confusion. He nodded to her and she narrowed her eyes before turning and looking at the other stallion who she presumed was Tinky.

"What in the hell did you do?!"

Tinky laughed before putting a hoof on a nearby chest and looking at them "I furthered the storyline."

Both Heartache and Lucky breathed twin sighs at Tinky's nonsense. Tinky then looked at them both before frowning and looking behind him.

"Hey!" he said pouting "Why do you're tails look longer than mine?!"

Both Heartache and Lucky stared at him blankly before turning to look behind them. Lucky's tail was the same dark green color as his hair. Heartache's tail was poofy at the end and the same color as her hair. They both simultaneously turned to Tinky, who was running around in circles trying to get a better view of his tail which was at least half the length of theirs. It also had curls in it.

"Welp, I've finally had enough of this bullshit" Lucky said before turning and walking in a random direction "I'm gonna find a quiet place to hang myself ok?"

Before he could find the perfect suicide spot, a large figure fell to the floor in front of him with a mighty thud. Lucky stepped back and took a look at the large dark grey stallion. He had wild black hair, and his tail was little more than a snub of black hair. The edges of his hair had grey highlights in them. He also wore Craft's trademark black Goggles.

Lucky looked up and saw a large Craft sized hole in a nearby wall. Backing away, he saw another figure buried in the middle of the hole. It was a thin, light grey stallion in a black pin strip suit. He had a well groomed mane that was a slightly darker shade of grey than he was with a white and pointy horn poking through it. He also wore the pony version of Catcher's mask. The recently human features had changed to fit that of the stallion.

"You!" Lucky instinctively reached for his guns but found they were gone. He looked around and saw them lying at the foot of the portal, which had the appearance of a fancy mirror. He ran over to them, before realizing something.

"How the hell am I supposed to use them?!" he asked himself as he looked down at his hooves.

"Interesting..."

Lucky turned back to see Catcher had pulled off his mask, which was now floating next to him, and stood next to the unconscious body of Craft. His grey fish eyes looked the same as ever, as did the sly smile he wore. Catcher looked down at his hind legs.

"Though we appear to be of an equine structure, it seems we have retained our bipedal abilities." he said before hesitantly putting his forelegs on the floor in front of him, he did so with ease "It also seems that we have gained several more joints that allow us to switch between these two styles of mobility with ease, though I must say that the equestrian version of movement is quite relaxing."

Catcher's tail was a shiny silver, Catcher caught a strand of it with his magic and pulled it as close to his eyes as possible.

"Hmmm... Strange colors for ponies."

"Actually, colors like these are quite common in Equestria!" Tinky said bouncing in between them

"Equestria?!" Lucky exclaimed

"Yep!" Tinky said with a wink "A downright wonderful place to make friends!"

Lucky face hoofed as Tinky continued bouncing. Heartache walked over and wrapped her foreleg around his.

"Don't worry.." she said with a smile "we got through the last dimension okay, we can do the same in this one."

Lucky smiled at her before looking around "Where are we exactly?"

They were in a room filled with antiques and old treasures.

"Hmmm... Quite a lot of gems here..." Catcher said as he licked his lips at the shining treasures.

"Well of course!" Tinky said "It's not called the crystal empire for nothing!"

Catcher looked at him with wide eyes before taking a closer look at the surroundings. Besides the accessories, the entire room was made of crystals. Catcher felt his heart nearly kill itself with desire. He levitated a gem up to his mouth and opened wide.

Now normally when somepony tries to take a bite out of a gem, they'd feel their teeth crack and begin howling in pain. Not Catcher, his teeth were made of only the sharpest materials he could find. He was grateful that he had kept them through the dimensional rift. The teeth cleaved through the gem with ease, fracturing it into several pieces as he chewed. The pieces were then swept past an artificial tongue made of plastic before entering a reconstructed digestive track.

Catcher sighed in pleasure as he ate, the glow surrounding his precious mask intensifying with every bite.

"I like this universe already!" he said as he patted his stomach

"Yeah but I don't think the princess would enjoy you eating all of these gems." Tinky said gesturing to the other treasures in the room.

"Princess? You mean a ruler right?" Catcher asked, Tinky nodded "Oh that just won't do, I haven't even started up any gem collecting operations!"

"Well..." Tinky said before reaching for the mirror and tapping on it, as they all knew it would, the mirror's surface was still solid as Tinky patted it "You're not getting any help from back there at any time soon."

Catcher sighed " Tinky, I want you to take us to the most uninhabited, no, most dangerous and frightening area this land has to offer."

Catcher levitated Lucky's guns over to them as Tinky nodded.

"I can't believe you two were able to keep your magic AGAIN!" Lucky grumbled "How many dimensions do we have to go through before WE get cool stuff?!"

As Tinky's horn glowed a blazing white light, which surrounded all of them including Craft's unconscious form. Before they left, Catcher looked at Lucky and Heartache with a smile.

"You mean you two haven't noticed the wings yet?" he asked smugly

"What?!" they said in unison before they all vanished from the room.

* * *

**Deep Inside The Everfree Forest...**

They appeared in a forest, a clearing to be exact. Catcher took one look around and smiled, this place was perfect. The foliage looked deep and ominous, it gave off the feeling of death at every turn. Catcher liked it.

"Welcome to the Everfree Forest!" Tinky yelled

Catcher covered his mouth "Shhh... don't want the native wild life to know of us so soon."

Tinky nodded in understanding. Heartache moved closer to Lucky as she looked at her new surroundings with caution, Lucky held onto her comfortingly.

Catcher levitated Craft's unconscious form in front of him before proceeding to slap him in the face until Craft's eyes fluttered open. Craft looked around wildly before he calmed down. He looked at the stallion levitating him, then at the other ponies.

"I take it we're not trying to kill each other any more?" he asked, Lucky grumbled a bit. Catcher nodded. "Well then what did you need me to do?"

"Craft my dear acquaintance." Catcher said with a look of mock hurt "You presume that I didn't wake you up out of the pure goodness of my heart?"

Craft stared at him blankly.

"Neither did I" Catcher finished before lowering Craft to the ground "I need you to- what is that?"

Craft was surprised he hadn't finished his request "What is what?"

"That." Catcher pointed towards Craft's flank. Craft looked to see the image of a shiny, gleaming hammer imprinted on his flank. He looked back at Catcher.

"Lucky's got one too!" exclaimed Heartache, Lucky looked down to see a Four-leaf clover trailing speed lines on his flank. He looked to Heartache and found a Bright Pink heart with an arrow through it on hers.

"Aww, Lucky.." Heartache said coyly "If you wanted to check me out than all you had to do was ask."

Lucky was about to deny it when Tinky yelled out "Hey guys I think there's something wrong with mine!"

Everyone turned to Tinky, on his flank was a black square. It didn't have anything on it, it was just a blank, black square.

"Tinky.." Catcher said as he looked at his own mark, it showed a bunch of gems being stuffed into a bag "You're the one with the unnaturally large amount of information, enlighten us on what these symbols mean."

Tinky was still looking at his mark in confusion "I only know as much as the administrators feel I should know" he said as he looked at his mark from different angles "But I think these things are called Cutie marks."

Lucky stared at him "What?"

Catcher burst out laughing "Oh this is too rich" he said between laughs "Just too rich! No wait let me guess, I suppose that those wings of theirs are normal right? And the horns?"

Tinky nodded...

"And what about the bipedal joints?"

Tinky faltered for a bit "I don't think many of the natives of this land have them."

"Ah..." Catcher calmed himself "So we ARE special right?"

Tinky thought about it before nodding.

Lucky looked at Heartache's wings, she instinctively tried to hide them from his sight.

"Aw don't worry babe," he said reassuringly "they look cute on you!"

Heartache turned to him with a smile "Well yours are VERY cute Lucky dearest!"

"Oh somebody please gag me with a spoon" Catcher said before turning back to Craft "I want you to set up some temporary accommodations for us, I shall set up some forms of defenses."

Craft nodded before going to all fours and dashing into the foliage. Catcher turned to the others.

"Tinky, where is the nearest settlement?" Catcher asked

"Umm, uhhh a town called Ponyville is close to the edge of the forest" Tinky said when suddenly he was struck by a thought

"Good" Craft replied "Are they peaceful?"

"Yeah! they have great parties and friendly activities that-"

"Enough" Catcher stated before turning to the couple "Do you guys think you could find wherever they store information and-"

"Do you want us to be discreet?" Tinky interrupted

Catcher sighed "Yes Tinky it would mean the world to me if we could keep from being discovered for a day or two while I assess the ways of this land."

Tinky's jaw literally fell to the floor in horror. Catcher sighed before turning back to the couple.

"I need you guys to get me information, either by talking with the natives or finding a place where they store knowledge like a library or-"

"They have a library!" Tinky yelled as he jumped directly in front of Catcher "I'll go get you all kinds of books!"

Before Catcher could reply in the negative, Tinky's horn lit up and he was gone.

"Do you want us to go stop him?" Heartache asked

"No, No I'm done. That's it" Catcher said as he pulled a gem out of his suit pocket and began gnawing on it "Whatever happens happens, but something tells me that I'm going to need a stiff drink sooner or later."

* * *

**Ponyville...**

Target sighted...

Tinky looked at the Library through a pair of high-tech binoculars that were strapped to his face right above his scarf. He was partially hidden in a bush, the surrounding ponies showed know indication of knowing he was there. He switched the setting to thermal, spotting the mare inside as well as her assistant.

Tinky pulled the binoculars from his head and teleported next to the door. He got onto the natural all-fours stance of Equestria and fixed his scarf.

Twilight heard the door of the library open, she and Were taking inventory when the unfamiliar stallion entered.

"You give out books here right?" his eyes darted about in a paranoid manner

"Um yeah what do you need?" she asked him.

He got uncomfortably close "One of every subject you have" he said "And I would be grateful if you could get this done as fast as possible."

Twilight nodded and looked at Spike who sighed and began picking a book from every one of the different sections. Twilight found the request odd, most people only read a certain topic or genre at a time. At the very least they only read a small amount of books at a time.

"Hey your not from around here are you?" Twilight asked "I haven't seen you around here before."

He just shook his head.

"...What's with the-"

"Don't. Talk. About. The. Scarf."

Twilight closed her mouth as Spike walked by with the stack of books clutched in his hands, the stallion bowed in thanks as he levitated the books from the dragons hands.

"Thank you ma'am, I'm grateful."

He raised his head and looked at her before his eyes went wide with complete and utter shock. Twilight cocked her eyebrow in confusion at this sudden change in attitude. She looked at Spike, who wore an equal look of confusion, before looking back at the strange stallion.

"A-Alicorn?!"

Twilight looked down at her wings, she knew that the guy was from out of town but still... Most people knew of the up and coming Princess Twilight.

"Oh you see I am an Alicorn." Twilight said "But I'm not necessarily the ruler of anything. In fact the only reason I'm here and not in Canterlot is because I'm conducting an ongoing investigation of a strange box that-"

Tinky tuned her out. He was out of date, that was the only explanation that he could come up with. The administrators had given him out of date information. Tinky swallowed nervously.

He had to get out of here before his misinformation got him caught.

"Thank you" he said before turning and running with the books.

"HEY TWILIGHT I HEARD THAT THERE-!"

He bumped into something poofy, and fell to the floor. He regained his bearings and looked up at the pink pony standing above him. He stifled a gasp as Pinkie Pie realized a key detail about him that made her mouth hang open in shock...

...he was new to Ponyville.

Before she could utter her trademark gasp Tinky sprung up and squeezed her mouth closed with his hooves.

"No!" he said "There shall be no party for me, Pink One!"

He then teleported to the basement door and kicked it open before tossing Pinkie in.

Twilight stared in shock as the stallion pointed to her.

"Thank you for the books!" he yelled before teleporting away with the stack of books.

Spike and Twilight were stunned, before either one could even dare to speak the basement door slammed open.

Pinkie jumped out "WHICH WAY DID HE GO!?" she asked frantically

"Uhhh, he teleported." Spike said

Pinkie sniffed the air, "Hmmm, that means he should be somewhere within a 3.5 mile radius, if I can find his home, then I can throw him his party!"

Pinkie shook her hoof with triumph before speeding out of the door.

* * *

Another tree soon met it's demise as it was over taken by Craft's pounding. He rubbed his hooves together and began stripping the tree apart when he heard a growl. He turned to look in the noise's direction. A large wolf made of wood was growling at him, two others were at it's sides. They snapped their jaws at Craft, who looked around. The dense foliage offered suitable protection from the sun, so he figured it was okay to use it.

Craft pulled of his goggles just as the first wooden wolf took a step forward, his eyes glowed bright red in a pool of black. He then looked at the wolves before intensifying his gaze. They faltered a bit and as Craft intensified the gaze even more they finally relented and dashed back into the forest.

Craft sighed and put his goggles back on. Only when they were firmly strapped to his head did he hear the collective "Woooooooow."

Craft turned to see three young fillies step out of the woods and approach him.

"Wow." said the yellow one "Ah've never seen someone stare off a Timberwolf before."

The others nodded.

"What are you kids doing out here? Craft asked "It's dangerous."

The orange one stepped forward and stood tall and proud.

"We're trying to earn our Cutie Marks by discovering new and interesting things!"

"That's right! And we found you!" the purple-haired one said, the fillies then proceeded to check their flanks which remained blank.

Cutie Marks weren't there at birth? Craft would have to talk to Tinky when this whole ordeal was over.

"How did you scare off those things anyways?" the purple haired one asked.

Craft looked around before kneeling in front of them.

"Well girls," he said "I have very special eyes."

"Do they got something to do with your Cutie Mark?" the orange one asked

"Oh uhh, no it doesn't" he replied "I'm sort of good with building stuff. Like a handyman of sorts."

"Really?" the yellow one asked "Ma family and I are always fixing up stuff back at the farm!"

"Well isn't this cute..."

They all turned to see another pony watching them all.

"I see you've made some new friends Craft" said Catcher as he grinned

* * *

**EN: This chapter is a pilot for the rest of the series. If you want this story to continue, leave a review about it. If you don't want it to continue, message me about what was bad about it. **

**Actually just leave a review about anything I really don't care. You could drop by and just talk about the weather and I'd probably be satisfied. **

**JUST. LEAVE. A. REVIEW.**


End file.
